An Idiot's Love Story
by honeybeeze
Summary: Hikaru likes Hinata. And can be an idiot. Thus confusion, confessions, and fainting. Lots of fainting. One-shot.


_ugh, why am I even doing this? Who in their right mind would actually click on this coupling? Its one of the most oddest, awkward couples I can even think of. No one would actually read this, because it's going to be odd and so left field. Cmon, Hinata and Hikaru? Really? Hikaru would eat her for breakfast.  
><em>

*Head hit repeatedly on table*

_Ok, well if you oh so happen to click on this._ _There could be a few reasons _

1._ You have read my other work and happen to be floating on my page when you saw this and couldnt help but click it. More likely then anything._

2._ Actually was physically looking for this couple. I know I did. Actually I was looking for Hinata cross overs. None from Host club caught my interest._

_3. You banged your head on you computer and this page came up (I dont recommend this)  
><em>

_Either way, I'm glad your reading this._

*Head bleeding from hitting against cement wall*

_I dont even know why Im torturing myself with this coupling. *Sigh* Hope you enjoy. Leave a review, will ya? Make this story, that took effort, worth it for me. _

_Sorry if Hinata or Hikaru come off OOC.  
><em>

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Ouran high school host club.

* * *

><p>He liked the color her cheeks turned.<p>

It wasn't exactly like a cherry but not like a bubble gum color. It was like watered down strawberry soda.

She would widen her eyes and her lower lip would slightly quiver with words that couldn't leave, and cheeks turn red before her pearl colored eyes would roll up. Kaoru called him a sadist for the torture he did to her, but Hikaru knew he enjoyed it as well.

Her name was Hinata and she was in the same grade as him. She sat two seats to the left and one seat up from his where he could see her bit her lip in concentration or glancing at another boy in their class.

An idiot whose name he wouldn't even waste a breath saying.

Because he was not even note worthy unless he was abnormally loud that day. Naruto- one that shall not be named- was average at best. Sure he had blonde hair and tanned skin. But Hikaru's hair actually resembled like a hair cut. And his uniform always had some wrinkles. Nothing special like him. But the other students seemed to like him. But Hikaru didn't care, because they could like him all they want, he knew he was more important. Sure, he was funny and was nice towards Hinata but Hikaru didn't know why she stared at him so much.

She was the daughter of some old money, to inherit a large amount of money when her father died due to his involvement in government affairs. Her hair was long and hid her face when she wrote notes during class and had eyes that were innocent and sweet. He absolutely loved the look right before she passed out of embarrassment, which he easily got from her. All he needed was a soft whisper in her ear or a finger that ran down the back of her arm and her cheeks reddened. He would purr in her ear and she would be out cold.

And as much as he asked her oh so politely, she never came by the club. He had whispered it in her ear and sandwiched her with Kaoru with promises yet she never came. And this caused a pouty Hikaru and no one liked dealing with a pouty Hikaru. But it was usually rectified the next day when he would hear her soft whisper of a voice.

"G-Good morning, H-Hikaru," He stood near the door, lingering for no obvious reason. His former plan to make it known to her that he was ignoring her had melted with her words and soft smile before he decided that teasing her would be more fun.

He smiled which turned into a smile that caused her to scurry to her seat. He followed like a cat following a scared mouse.

"Good morning, Hinata," She stared down at her desk and shrunk lower, poking her index fingers together.

And like that, pouty Hikaru was gone as he stared at her. Then it was back as he caught her glancing at the idiot blonde in their class.

"He's being loud this morning," He frowned and look disinterest at Naruto who was laughing and slapping the back of some dark haired scowling kid. He glanced back at Hinata who smiled.

"Must be because of Sakura," She glanced back up at Hikaru and blinked owlishly. He smiled because he knew after she found out the news she would fall all over herself for Hikaru, since her brain wont be broken and revolving around the idiot.

"You know, because she finally started dating him." She was up and out of the door before he could finish his sentence.

" You're an idiot." Haruhi sighed besides him and he pouted.

"That was the worst way to tell her. She'll never like you if you act like this,"

* * *

><p>There was only one way Hikaru knew how to tell someone he liked them.<p>

To be mean.

Because girls love subtly. They love the coy hidden messages that boys send to them. And what was the best way then to act the complete opposite of how one feels?

So by calling her eyes creepy, he was really telling her that they were beautiful.

Tripping her in the hallway was telling her lets go to class together.

And by how often those 'creepy' eyes filled with tears, she knew he was into her, because those tears were her coy messages back.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" He tugged at her black hair and smiled at her squeak like a mouse. She lowered her head and tried to take a step away. He only took a step forward.

"S-s-stop," She whispered her. He leaned forward.

"What?" She felt her frustration and anger start bubbling up.

"Stop!" His honey eyes stared widely up at her from where she shoved him.

"J-just s-stop," She whispered and he couldn't ignore a odd feeling in his chest. An aching that was dull but was persistent.

"J-just leave m-me alone," The aching continued and throbbed in his chest as she ran away from him. A sigh told Hikaru that Kaoru had seen all of it. Hikaru frowned at his twin as though he would tell him why he felt like heart was cracking.

"You're an idiot," Haruhi frowned and sighed, feeling slightly bad for her emotionally stunted friend. Hikaru pouted and crossed his arms, practically turning off his ears when Haruhi started calling him names.

* * *

><p>"What am I doing wrong?" Hikaru whispered under the covers with his twin. His eyebrows furrowed and he pulled himself into a ball as his brother touched his arm.<p>

"Maybe you should just confess," Hikaru pouted.

"What if. . ."

"She wont,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok."

* * *

><p>She couldn't always tell which one was which. But most of the time she could, since Hikaru always acted slightly different towards her. He would grin and pick on her more then Kaoru. He would go out of his way to pick on her while Kaoru would only if Hikaru did. But Hikaru didn't mind since he knew over time she would learn. And she never acted like she knew the difference, she was quick to admit that she wasn't sure.<p>

But when ever they played the game and she chose the right one, Hikaru would smile where his honey eyes warmed and he would smile in a way that her stomach would swirl and she would smile as well.

"Hinata," She was day dreaming and looking out the classroom window and didn't realize Hikaru had approached her. She glanced up with a start and blushed. He hadn't bothered her since the day Sakura and Naruto started dating, and she believed his torture was over.

"Ah, H-Hikaru," He smiled and she felt herself tense. Hikaru didn't smile at her, he teased her and pulled her hair and pinched her cheek.

"Or is it Kaoru?" He rubbed the back of his neck absently.

"No, you were right," She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and blinked up at him.

"What is it, Hikaru?" He stood quietly for a second before clearing his throat.

"Well, I like you,"

She blinked.

He blinked.

She blinked again.

"I'm sorry?"

"I like you," She furrowed her brow in confusion and he felt himself smiling. She was cute when she was confused.

"I don't understand,"

"What there to understand? We're dating."

She blinked. Hikaru, bored of his confession, left his new girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Hinata blinked a few times and realized the students were leaving the classroom since school was over. She stood quickly and bumped her knee against the desk in a hurry. She squeaked and gathered her things, heading for the door. She must have day dreamed throughout the class, a crazy one where Hikaru actually confessed to her. Confessed like he actually liked her. <em>Like <em>like. As in he would like to kiss her and. . .

She felt her face burn at her thoughts.

But that wasn't possible. He defiantly didn't like her. He called her ugly on a regular basis. And creepy and a stalker. But by how many times she found him looking at him and being in the same halls and areas as she was, she wanted to call him a stalker and a bully. Even if she slightly liked him and the attention he gave her. But every time she thought that, she thought she might be a masochist.

She stumbled out of the room only to see her personal bully leaning against the wall, with a bored expression. He stood straight when she came out, still with that bored look.

"Lets go,"

"Huh?" She blinked owlishly and tilted her head and he fought off the blush on his cheeks. Because cool boyfriends don't blush at their adorable girlfriends. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the host club. She glanced down at their joined hands and felt herself redden. He didn't notice the stuttering, blushing mess behind him as he made his way towards the club, ready to introduce his adorable girlfriend to his friends.

When the door opened, Hinata tried to glanced away from the shining light. Then there was a explosion of shouts and bodies towards the two.

"Hikaru! Who is this beautiful princess you have brought!" Her hand was ripped away from Hikaru's to be brought to the mouth of a blonde boy, who winked at her. Her face exploded.

"Hinata!" An arm wrapped around her neck and pulled her towards the body of one of the twins, who she assumed was Kaoru. She felt her neck and ears turn the same color as her face and the color of a cherry tomato.

"Ne, ne Hika, who's your friend? She's cute ne, Takashi?"

"hm. . ."

" Kaoru put her down, she has a tendency to-" There was a monotone voice she heard right before her eyes rolled back and then there was nothing but blackness.

* * *

><p>Hikaru was pouting in the window behind the couch where Hinata was placed. She had only just fainted but he was enough of a bad mood that he sent a death glare to anyone stepping a foot near her and him. She rose silently from the couch and rubbed her eyes, blinking away the blur.<p>

"SHE'S AWAKE!" A high shriek came from the other side of the room before being shaken and crushed to a chest. He was shoved away by Haruhi.

"Don't make her faint again, idiot,"

"Are you ok Hina?" A blonde head bobbled in front of her before being pushed away with a sound of protest.

"Are you ok, Hinata?" Haruhi leaned close with a look of concern. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

"Anything for a beautiful princess such as you, my dear Hinata," Hinata shook and pushed herself farther into the couch as the tall blonde held onto her hand. He was shoved away by one of the twins.

"Don't touch my girlfriend." Hinata stared at the glaring red head and blinked.

"W-what?" He had her hand in his as though to wipe away the blonde's hands.

"I wanted you to meet my friends. That's Tamaki." He pointed to the blonde.

"G-g-g-g-"

"That's Mori and Hunny,"

"G-g-g-g-"

"And in the corner is Kyoya,"

"G-g-g-"

"I think's she's broken, Hikaru," It felt like all the blood had made its way to her face as she stuttered out one word.

"G-girlfriend?" He rose an eyebrow at her word.

"yeah, that what I said,"

"B-b-but-"

"I'm so happy to meet Hika's girlfriend!"

". . ."

"-B-b-but!" That was her last word before she fainted again and was lost in the chaos known as the host club.

* * *

><p>Hikaru dragged Hinata after school to the host club where she sat, drinking tea. He expected her to watch him as he flirted with his twin and other girls. She would blush into her cup whenever he would lean into his brother and whisper sweetly. She fainted (again) the second time she came, when Haruhi was kind enough explain what exactly a host club did.<p>

"You have never heard of a host club?" She shook her head and tilted her head and asked what it was. Hikaru blushed and tried to hide it behind a hand, because cool boyfriends don't blush. Even if their girlfriends are so cute and innocent.

"Well . ." By the time Haruhi had finished Hinata blushed.

"So they get paid to. . "

"Entertain," Hinata took entertain a different way and fainted on spot.

"Hikaru's girlfriend seemed to be broken, should we tell him?"

"Milord, I think he should return her and get a new one,"

"She's always fainting," Hikaru's eye twitched at the stage whispers behind him. He turned and glared at his twin and Tamaki, who were hunched in a corner and staring at Hikaru. He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her up. She tried to open her mouth to protest that she wasn't' his girlfriend, only to be lost in the noise generated from Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru yelling at each other.

"Ne, Hinata would you like some cake," She shook her head and smiled, watching the three argue.

"They're good people," Haruhi sat besides Hinata staring at the three.

"They don't mean any harm,"

"But they are a bunch of idiots," Haruhi sighed and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Especially with love," Hinata watched as Haruhi's eyes lingered on the loud blonde and smiled.

"L-love?"

"Hikaru can be real stupid sometimes but he cares a lot about you," Haruhi stood from the seat.

"He's just not very good at showing it." Hinata watch the girlish boy try to break up the fight and smiled.

* * *

><p>She liked the way when he blushed, his lower lip would pull down.<p>

It wasn't like a blush like her but a subtle one where sometimes he blush then grin at her. Or how he could never hide anything with his expressions; when he was angry, jealous, annoyed, ecstatic. Or when he was planning something, he was being devious, he would have that sly grin that made her slightly frighten and blush all at once.

When they were walking to the front of the school for her driver, she was the one that laced her fingers in his. He looked at her surprisingly and she smiled up at him.

"I h-had fun, H-Hikaru. I l-like your friends," He tried to act cool but she could see the warmth in his cheeks. They stopped at the door and she lingered, her fingers still intertwined with his.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata," She nodded and stared at her shoes. They tapped together before she glanced up then back at her fingers that poked at each other.

"M-maybe we c-c-can do something t-t-this w-weekend." She swallowed and tried again, eyes on her fingers.

"L-l-l-l-like a d-d-d-d-"

"Date?" She nodded and her blush spread to her ears. He smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, ok," She nodded again and stared up at him, trying for another bout of courage. She took a step closer and bit her lip.

He swallowed.

When he made no movement, she felt her courage faltering before she leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. There was a swirl in her stomach as she felt his chapped lips against her before she pulled away, all courage gone. She took a step back, fearing he would reject her. His eyes were wide and lips slightly parted. She liked that look as well, the surprise look he didn't have often. When he gripped her arms and kissed her again, she felt all the fear seep out like her courage, leaving her a blushing mess. When he pulled away, his face was redder then the sliced tomatoes in her salad. She giggled and he laughed.

So maybe she couldn't tell the twins physically apart, but learned quickly.

Maybe he couldn't always express him well and sometimes was an idiot (which lead to fights and tears on her part, then soft words and kisses).

Maybe she fainted a bit more then healthy because of him.

And he blushed more then any cool boyfriend should.

And maybe she wasn't exactly like his very first crush and he wasn't exactly what she thought would be her first boyfriend.

But it was an awkward, clumsy love between a masochist and sadist.

* * *

><p><em>God that last sentence bugs me. Thanks for actually getting through this. Have a good life.<em>


End file.
